Lost in New York
by Evilkat23
Summary: Sora get's captured by hunters while in the pride lands. the hunters sells him to Alice and now he's living at the Zoo in new york so Skipper, Private, Kowalski and Rico try to help him escape will they be able to escape when Sora can't use the keyblade?
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Hunters are coming to the Pride Lands and Sora, Donald, and Goofy go over there to see everyone if all right. As they get there a hunter catches Sora! The hunter brings Sora to the New York Zoo were he meets Private, Rico, Kowalski and Skipper. The penguins decide to help Sora find his way out of New York

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were wounding around the pride lands everything seem quiet a little to quiet for Sora's liking. Sora began run around looking for someone anyone all of them soon got to Pride Rock they still didn't see anyone. " Huh I figure they would be here," Sora said looking inside Pride Rock, "gawrsh where could they be?" Goofy asked looking around the empty cave with Donald and Sora. Sora, Donald, and Goofy had been called from Hallow bastion by the king saying that something was wrong in the Pride lands. He didn't say what which confused all of them.

"I'm still wondering why the king brought us here" Donald said with a huff. Just then a loud roar rang though the Pride lands Sora, Donald, and Goofy all turned they're heads. "That didn't sound good" Sora said running off of Pride rock leavening Donald and Goofy behind, "SORA!!! Wait up!" Donald shouted flying as fast as he could, "wait for me you two" Goofy said as he started to spin fast towards the two. Donald and Goofy were fast but not as fast as Sora.

Sora got to the grassy fields to see Simba, Nala and all of the other lionesses surrounded by people with guns, "Sora stay back!" Simba shouted with a threatening growl, just then a man with a gun noticed Sora. "Hey Jon look at that cub he sure is a beauty just look at those eyes" the mysterious man said as he pointed the gun at Sora. Donald and goofy ran up to sora and froze right in their tracks, "we could get some big bucks for that lion cub" Jon said not taking his gaze off of Sora.

The man was about to shot but Simba ran up and pounced on the guy, the man who Jon calls 'Anthony' (Jon yelled It when Simba pounced on him) used his gun to hold Simba back. What nobody saw though was a third man hiding in the bushes, "EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!!" Simba roared all of the lionesses ran off even Nala but Sora, Donald, and Goofy staid. "Get out of here you guys!" Simba growled as he still tried to get the guy to the ground. "No way we're not leaving you Simba!" Sora shouted as he ran up to pounce on Jon like Simba did with Anthony.

Just then a shot rang-out Sora felt Something hit him in the neck, Sora fell to the ground he looked at his neck to find a dart like thing in it just then he began to feel really dizzy, he was finding it harder and harder to keep his eyes open. Sora could hear Donald, Simba, and Goofy frantic cries. Sora soon fell into darkness the last thing he heard was a man cheering.

Simba ran up to Sora only to be shot him self by Anthony, Donald flew up to Sora and used 'cure' but it didn't wake him, just then another shot rang Donald look to see that Goofy was shot to having no choice Donald flew off to get help from the other lions. That was a big mistake. Anthony walked up to Sora and grabbed him. "Should we take the big one?" Jon asked looking at Simba. "No, just this one it's young I'm sure we could sell him for more money." Anthony said shutting Sora into a cage.

**Sorry its short I'll try to make it longer**


	2. Chapter 2

Summery: Hunters are coming to the Pride Lands and Sora, Donald, and Goofy go over there to see everyone if all right. As they get there a hunter catches Sora! The hunter brings Sora to the New York Zoo were he meets Private, Rico, Kowalski and Skipper. The penguins decide to help Sora find his way out of New York

Sora awoke feeling the ground rattle and rock; his eyes were still closed, Sora began to slowly open his eyes, the bright light stung both of his eyes sora let out a soft moan and slowly lifted his head. It took Sora awhile to realize that he was in a cage in the back a truck. "Donald…Goofy anyone?" Sora cried out in a raspy voice it didn't take long for sora to realize that his throat was bone dry. Sadly there was no water in the cage; Sora was having a hard time standing up in the moving truck.

Sora finally managed to stand up, he braced himself and tried to summon his keyblade, but it didn't come he tried it again and again but still it didn't come Sora never gave up he kept on trying, he began to shake his head out of disbelief. After twenty more times he gave up. Just the truck hit a bump on the dirt road and Sora bounced up hitting his head on the ceiling. Sora yelped and landed on the cage floor with a hard thud.

"Mmmmmmm" Sora moaned has he got of his side and onto his stomach, he was so tired he closed his eye's and fell back asleep.

**123456789123456789123456789123456789**

Sora awoke again this time realizing he wasn't in the truck but still in a cage, he could hear voices off in the distance. He looked around Sora noticed that he was in a different cage because he could see in every direction, he looked around to find himself in what looked like a doctor's office he could see the tools and everything. A sense of dread entered his stomach, Just then a woman with orange red hair came threw the door holding Four cages each cage had a penguin in it.

The woman put the penguins on a table on the other side of the room, "well, well, well look who woke up" Sora could see a nametag it had the name 'Alice' on it. Alice's voice was high pitched and annoying, he looked at the penguins and they looked at him. They just started at each other none of them looked away.

Sora finally broke the ice "Hiya" Sora's voice was still raspy and he was still thristy waving his paw but only one penguins returned his wave the smallest out of all of them. The 2nd smallest glared at Sora making him nervous, "I-I-I'm Sora" he managed to choke out. _Man they kinda scare me _Sora thought to him self, "I'm Private" the littlest one said with a smile. Sora smiled back, "PRIVATE!" one of the penguins barked making the small penguin smile and look away. Silence fell over again.

Sora once again broke the ice "where am I?" nobody said anything and Sora just sighed, "ya know it's one thing to ignore a person if you know them it's another if you don't know that person and you ignore them" Sora said with a snort. "We don't know if you could trust you," the 2nd smallest said crossing his flippers a crossed his chest. "You could start by giving me your names" Sora said looking at each and every one of the penguins. "Well you already know Private I'm Kowalski"

"I'm Skipper and that's Rico" Sora smiled and waved at all of them, "HEY! That reminds me have you guys seen a guy named Riku or a big bully named Pete?" all of then penguins shook their heads, Sora seemed disappointed about that. Just then the door opened it reviled a man wearing a white coat wearing latex gloves he walked over to Sora, "Alice was right you are a little cutie the man said opening the cage and scratching Sora behind the ears making him purr.

The vet started scratch sora behind the ears then he scratched Sora on the neck, Sora rolled over on his back as the vet continued to scratch him on the stomach. The vet stopped and put Sora on a table that was cold. Just then Sora felt something pinch his neck. The pinch only lasted a few seconds, Sora started to struggle against the man realizing that the vet was giving him shots and Sora hated needles since he was six and he still hates needles.

The man had to put all of his weight down on Sora to keep him still the doctor stuck another needle in this time to collect his blood. The vet did this right in front of the penguins and if the other penguins know Private can't stand blood and well………_**THUD**_

Sora managed to see Private on the floor of his cage, (Sora:o.0) after a few minutes the doctor put Sora back in the cage. The vet left with Sora's blood, "man I'm sooooooooo thirsty" Sora said in a raspy voice, "I can tell" Kowalski said noticing Sora's voice. "Is Private okay?" Sora asked as the small penguin was still on the cage floor, "he'll be fine" Skipper said shaking his head. "You don't like shots do you?" Kowalski said taking in Sora actions from a few minutes ago.

"What was your first guess?"

"Well when you struggled against the vet and that action is normally for when animals are faced into something they hate."

Sora shook his head and laughed, "you must be pretty smart huh?"

"Yep Kowalski is the smartest, Rico handle explosives, Private can crack code, and I'm the leader" Skipper said looking proud, before Sora could say anything else the vet and Alice came back in, "that lion is as healthy as a horse no diseases or anything! Nice muscle structure good heart strong bones I think he could run a mile with out stopping for a breath, and if I were you I'd keep him a leash for a little while because he might try to escape now Alice if you don't mind I have four penguins to check up."

Alice nodded and grabbed Sora. Sora saw that all types of animals lemurs, monkeys, and otters, the next thing Sora noticed was that Alice opened the cage door Sora bolted out of the cage only to notice that he was surrounded by a fence. Alice didn't take the vets warning so just shut Sora in the habitat with out putting him a leash. Sora began to run around, he was still thirsty, he looked around he realized their was an empty fence across from his he realized it was the penguins.

Alice came back and put all of the penguins back in their habitat, Alice left, Sora managed to jump the fence without even trying, he jumped the penguin's habitat. They just stared at him surprised, "WATER!!!!!" Sora shouted as he lapped up the water it was cold so it felt good against his dry throat. "Oh no he's going to be like ring-tail!" Skipper shouted. To all of the penguins surprise he left and went back to his habitat. "Sorry I was just so thirsty" Sora said over his fence, Private smiled he knew that him and Sora were going to be good friends.

**End of chappy 2**


	3. Chapter 3

Summery: Hunters are coming to the Pride Lands and Sora, Donald, and Goofy go over there to see everyone if all right. As they get there a hunter catches Sora! The hunter brings Sora to the New York Zoo were he meets Private, Rico, Kowalski and Skipper. The penguins decide to help Sora find his way out of New York

I have put a poll up on my profile plz vote

**Sora's P.O.V**

I was running around in the caged in habitat, I needed to get out of here, I could easily jump the gate but I decided to wait in till night so I have a sure way of escaping. I stopped to catch my breath I looked over at the penguins they looked like they were training for something. I swear they're part of some experiment or something. I let out a sigh, Just then a familiar annoying voice came from behind me, "your sure are a skinny lion you know that?" I turn around to see Alice she threw something into a bowl. I walked over to find a steak uncooked I didn't touch it I prefer cooked meat.

Just then my stomach growled I couldn't remember the last time I ate. The meat was tempting but I'll pass, out of nowhere another voice rang out whoever was talking had a very annoying accent, I realized that the mysterious voice was coming from the penguins habitat. I could easily see what was talking and what it was saying.

"Hello neighbors it is I the incredibly handsome and wise king Julian I need to-

I couldn't help my self I could see that he wasn't wise so I couldn't help but laugh as hard as I could. Julian looked at me, I continued to laugh I didn't care if he stared at me.

"And what my I ask is so funny I didn't say any thing funny did I Maurice?"

The other lemur shook his head, I laughed again if only I'd paid attention five seconds before I started laughing, I didn't know he was a king. "What is so funny!?!?" Julian yelled. That's when I decided to speak. "You say you are wise I can tell you are not" Julian gave me an evil glare. I just stared right back not caring. "And who are you strange fossa?"

I stared at him, what the heck was a fossa? I shook my head and put my back to Julian. I decided to lie down in the grass, I could feel the lemur's eye's glaring at me, and I just ignored it I began to feel tired I decided to take a little catnap what could it hurt?

**123456789123456789123456789123456789**

I felt something taping on my shoulder, I pushed whatever was taping me away with my paw I as still tired I didn't want to get up. Just then what ever tapped me it hit me as hard as it could that's what got me up. I let out a moan and I got up, "what!" I snapped I turned my head to see Private his eyes showed that he was sad. "I'm sorry Private what?" Private didn't answer he just looked at Sora. I hopped up on all fours and let out big yawn letting my tongue roll out and let it come back in my mouth. I scratched behind my right ear and then looked at Private. He still didn't say anything he just looked at me.

I could help it any more he just looked so sad, I deiced to break the ice, "Private are you okay?" his eyes all of a sudden turned from sad to worried. "Private what's wrong?" I asked I was starting to worry myself. After what felt like forever he finally spoke. "Are you from this world?"

I stood there I didn't think he would know about the other worlds, not know what to say I could tell by his eyes he wasn't kidding and he wanted an answer, I sighed it was up about the other worlds so I decided to tell him the truth. "Yes, why did you bring it up?"

"You just seemed so-

" Different"

"Please don't take it the wrong Sora I'm not saying bad different I mean-

"Private I know what you mean it's okay"

I smiled at Private he smiled back I then noticed that it was dark out. "I SLEPT THOUGH THE ENTIRE DAY!!!!!!" I shouted as very loud just then I felt something hit my head.

"SHUT-UP!!!" somebody shouted throwing something else at my head. I rubbed my head the other animal threw a rock at my head. "Private shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I couldn't sleep"

"Well go back to bed"

"Sora you're going to leave aren't you?"

"Private I can't promise that I'm going to stay forever I have to leave soon though I'm sorry"

"Don't be…………I can help you leave"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because Private I don't want you to get hurt"

" How would I get hurt?"

"Lets just say people want me dead"

"Who would want you dead?"

"To many people to name"

Private was about to say something but someone cut him off, "PRIVATE WHERE ARE YOU!" a strong stern voice yelled. "I'm in trouble must go bye" Private shouted running fast towards the penguins habitat. Rolling my eye laid back down only to hear the same voice yelling at Private. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOU MIND PRIVATE FOR ALL YOU KNOW THAT LION COULD OF EATEN YOU!"

I knew I shouldn't meddle but not being able to help my self I decided to yell back, "I WASN'T GOING TO EAT PRIVATE, SO DON'T WORRY ABOUT PRIVATE HE'S FINE!"

There was a long silence when a familiar voice came up. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT-UP!" just then something hit my head again. I grumbled to my self before laying back down.


	4. Chapter 4

Summery: Hunters are coming to the Pride Lands and Sora, Donald, and Goofy go over there to see everyone if all right. As they get there a hunter catches Sora! The hunter brings Sora to the New York Zoo were he meets Private, Rico, Kowalski and Skipper. The penguins decide to help Sora find his way out of New York

Sora was trying to sleep but having slept all day made it impossible to sleep. (I can't make him sleep all the time he's getting lazy -_-) just then out of nowhere very, VERY loud and annoying music rang through the entire Zoo making Sora jump up out of surprise, "AHHHHHHHHHH" Sora shouted as he jumped up. Just then a laugh rang out in Sora's ears it sounded familiar to him, he looked around to see a sliver dog laying on the penguins railing his eyes where sea-blue green "You always jump when something surprises you Sora" his deep voice said.

Sora closed his eyes really tight and the opened them to his disappointment it was just a hallucination, "man I was for sure that was Riku I guess I was wrong" Sora sighed forgetting all about the music. Out of nowhere instead of loud annoying music song that actually made sense to dance to. (DON'T OWN!)

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
And now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours  


Sora began to dance he liked this song it reminded him of Riku and Kairi _  
_

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment maybe sing with me  
I like peaceful melodys  
It's your God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love love_

So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and laughed  
I guess what I'm saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do  
Our name is our virtue  


Sora decided to see where the music was coming from so he got up and walked around _  
_

_I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours_

Well no no, well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me  
I like one big family (2nd time: I like happy family)  
It's your God-forsaken right to be loved love love love  


After finding out where the music came from he began to sing along it wasn't hard what he didn't know was the three lemurs looking at him_  
_

_I won't hesitate no more  
Oh no more no more no more  
It's your God-forsaken right to be loved, I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours_

No I won't hesitate no more, no more  
This cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours, I'm yours

The song had ended and Sora turned around to see the three lemurs there was an awkward silence, "I LIKE HIS SINGING!" the smallest one said out loud making Sora smile, "really?" Sora said still smiling, "don't take it the wrong why he likes everything," the gray short one said. "Look I think we got off on the wrong foot earlier" Sora said with a sigh, " I'm Sora and you are?"

"I'm Mort!"

"Maurice"

"And I am king Julian"

"Well I'm glad to- WAIT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU'RE A KING!"

Julian nodded looking proud of that fact, Sora made an 'O' face and widen his eyes. Sora had manners and he knew he had to bow to a king but Sora had a feeling that this guy wasn't a real king. "Good for you" Sora said with a smile and walked off. Sora walked into his habitat and sat down looking at the full moon it was beautiful he wished that Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Kairi where here to see it with him.

It would have been better if it weren't for Julian's music and the sound of the city. He looked at the sky again to see that the sun was rising. He let out a soft sigh and looked at the penguin's habitat hoping to see Riku but he wasn't there. "Riku, Donald, Goofy where are you?" Sora whined seeing the moon was gone and the sun was up.


	5. Chapter 5

Summery: Hunters are coming to the Pride Lands and Sora, Donald, and Goofy go over there to see everyone if all right. As they get there a hunter catches Sora! The hunter brings Sora to the New York Zoo were he meets Private, Rico, Kowalski and Skipper. The penguins decide to help Sora find his way out of New York

Warning: this will be a Sora/Riku story so if you don't like then don't read

It was the afternoon and Sora still haven't slept, people kept staring at him and repeat the same things over and over "awwwwww he's so cute", and "I never knew a lion could be that color" or "I love his blue eyes" and his favorite one was "his mane is spiky I never seen a mane like that!" Sora rolled his eyes. Sora licked his paw and rubbed behind his ear, just then Alice came up "you haven't eaten your steak aren't you hungry?" she asked looking at the full bowl of food.

Sora looked at the steak he would still prefer it cooked, Alice walked away making Sora sigh in relief. Sora looked at the penguin's habitat to see that they were just waving at the crowed, Sora still wished that Riku was here letting out an depressing sigh he laid down he head a small clink he looked at the necklace he never took off Riku had given him that necklace when they were seven. Sora began to feel tired letting out a lazy yawn rolling his tong out and bringing it back in. he ran up to the tree in his habitat and started to claw at it.

With little warning Alice grabbed Sora and dunked him in lukewarm water, it didn't take long for Sora to struggle against Alice. The penguins stopped waving and looked at Sora, just then Alice grabbed a towel and began to dry Sora off. "There that should keep the fleas off you I mean we did find you in Africa" Alice said walking away, "I DON'T HAVE FLEA'S YOU CRAZY BAT!" Sora snapped realizing that he looked like a big brown puffball. Growling he tried to tame his unruly fur only to fail miserably, Rico, Skipper, Private and Kowalski all waddled up to the angry lion cub. "By the looks of things Spiky here needs some help" Skipper said only to get a death glare form Sora, "my name isn't Spiky it's Sora got it Sora not Spiky!" Sora snapped.

"OK, OK Sora" Skipper said only to have the small cub nod in approval "look I don't like it when people call me a different name and trust me they do that" he said still trying to get his fur to go down. "Its understandable I mean you aren't from this world after all" Skipper said noticing Sora's facial expression. "PRIVATE YOU TOLD!" Sora shouted, "He's our leader I have to tell him!" Private snapped. "LOOK all four of you, you can't tell I repeat YOU CAN'T TELL ANY BODY ELSE!" Soras shouted making the penguins give him a confused face. "Why?" Kowalski asked

"Because the other worlds have to be a secret OK?" Sora asked he got four nods saying 'yes'. "Good know if you don't mind I have to see if I get my fur down to the way it was" Sora said going back to licking his fur down, the penguins waddled away laughing. The Zoo closed a few minutes later Sora fell asleep instantly finally managing to tame his fur,

**123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789**

Sora awoke looking at the big clock it was midnight, wanting to fall back asleep but he couldn't. Sora suddenly felt as if someone was watching him felling a sudden chill crawl up his spine Sora began to shake just the he felt something or someone lick the back of neck. Not being able to hold back his scream "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sora jumped up and clawed up a tree, next thing Sora see are all four penguins looking up at him. "Spiky tell us what happened!" Skipper shouted, Sora looked around to see the only things in his habitat were the penguins, "Sora did you have a fright?" Private asked as Sora got down from the tree. Sora was about to say something but a voice rang out. "I'm sorry Sora I didn't mean to scare you" Sora and the penguins all turned around to see a sliver dog with riveting sea-blue eyes. Sora stood there not moving, (Sora 0.0) "hey pal you better not do that again or…" Private was interrupted by Sora "R-Riku is that really you?"

"You better believe it Sor" Riku said winking. There was a strong silence Sora soon broke the silence "ahhhhhhhhhh Riku your OK!" he shouted running up to the sliver dog and rubbing against him. "I think you've been a cat for to long Sora" Riku said blushing, he looked down at the smaller cub to see his big blue eye's shining. "Ummmmm" was all Riku could say before pushing Sora away, the penguins saw Sora pout and so did Riku. "You have an adorable pout you know that?" Riku said with a laugh, there was another silence, Riku walked over to the penguins and spoke "can you guys give us some privacy please?"

"Hey what you have to say in front of Sora you can say in fro-"

"Leave" Sora said cutting off Skipper, "come on men let's go" Skipper said and the other three left the two alone. Sora shook his head "I swear there's something wrong with those four…you ok?"

"Yeah it's just…. I missed you Sora"

"I missed you too why do you think I went looking for you?"

"I did this"

"What?"

"I'm the reason you're here"

"NO! Don't you ever say that Riku not ever!"

Sora's voice echoed through the quite Zoo again, "Riku the reason I'm here is because I went to the prideland's under the kings order and I got shot the next thing I know I'm here". Riku looked at Sora and licked his nose with his tong making the small lion blush. Out of nowhere the penguins came back, "didn't we tell you four to leave" Riku said now pouting himself because the penguins had ruined the mood, just then a familiar kazoo like voice rang out followed by an dopey like voice. "SORA!"

"DONALD, GOOFY!" Sora ran up to the bird and the turtle (Goofy's always a turtle) and pounced on both of them, all three of them began to laugh, Riku smiled seeing Sora smile always made him do that. "What is going on first I here a scream and now…" an otter said rubbing her one of her amber eyes, "I swear you guys are the nosiest animals I've ever met!"

"Calm down Marlene we were just helping our friend Spiky here"

"What did I tell you about calling me Spiky?"

"Spiky?" Riku asked confused, "yes that is my so-called-nickname" Sora said pouting making Donald, Goofy and Riku laugh. "Hey it's not funny!" Sora protested only to have the three laugh harder, Sora ran up and pounced on Riku it didn't take long before the two started to wrestle eachother. The laughing stopped and they started to stare at the two, after a few minutes Riku managed to pin Sora down by his shoulders. "HA I can still pin you down no matter what animal you are!" Riku shouted, "yeah, yeah get off" Sora said, Riku chuckled and got off Sora, the penguins and Marlene just stared at the two.

"Anyway…. keep it down!" Marlene shouted walking back to her habitat, the penguins soon followed realizing that they wanted to be alone again. "Sora we're so happy your ok" Donald said hugging Sora again it didn't take long before Goofy to hugged Sora. Riku smiled seeing Sora on the ground with Donald and Goofy on top of him laughing like crazy.

Donald and Goofy finally got off of Sora with huge smiles on their faces; Riku walked over to Sora and licked him behind the ears making him turn five shades of red. Donald and Goofy looked at the two with curious faces, Sora looked at Riku and smiled showing his fangs Riku rolled his eyes and pushed Sora making him fall over. Just then the four penguins returned making Riku groaned "you guys like coming back every five minutes huh?" Riku said with a threatening growl, "Riku be nice" Sora said still on the ground. Donald and Goofy just shook their heads, Riku growled again and Sora got up.

Sora stretched and his back popped in three places he shook his head the necklace clinked a few times then stopped, "Gawrsh Sora what happened the last thing I remember is seeing you fall down then I woke up and you were gone?"

"Tranquilizer darts they shoot you then in a few seconds you're asleep"

"Gawrsh" was all Goofy could say, "I don't understand why did they just take you and not you and Simba?" Donald asked, Sora shook his head not knowing himself. "What matters now is that you're safe and OK," Riku said with a smile. Sora smiled back and rubbed against Riku, Sora's hair smelled like strawberries, Donald and Goofy giggled at the two. Private, Rico, Kowalski, and Skipper looked at the two and couldn't believe their eyes. The four knew that opposite animals would hook up like a hippo and a giraffe but never had they seen a cat and a dog of the same sex. Julian Mort and Maurice who had just got there just stood there before Julian got an idea and ran off towards his throne took out his boom box and played a slow romantic song making the penguins groan.

_Can't get enough of this everyday love  
Can't get enough of this everyday love_

Each morning the sun shines through my window  
Lands on the face of a dream come true  
I shuffle to the kitchen for my coffee  
And catch up on the front page morning news  
Then she walks up behind me and throws her arms around my neck  
Just another normal thing I've come to expect

Sora and Riku smiled and laugh "looks like someone's playing matchmaker" Riku said grinning.

_It's ordinary plain and simple  
Typical, this everyday love  
Same ol', same ol' keeping it new  
(Same ol'/This everyday love)  
Emotional, so familiar  
Nothing about it too peculiar  
Oh, but I can't get enough  
Of this everyday love_

Every afternoon I make a phone call  
Listen to the voice that warms my heart  
I drag myself through a few more hours  
Then head on home to try and beat the dark  
Her smile will be right there when I step through that door  
And it will be that way tomorrow, just like everyday before

Donald and Goofy began to laugh and smile soon they did a goofy dance.

_It's ordinary plain and simple  
Typical, this everyday love  
Same ol', same ol' keeping it new  
(Same ol'/This everyday love)  
Emotional, so familiar  
Nothing about it too peculiar  
Oh, but I can't get enough  
Of this everyday love_

_Wouldn't change one single thing about it  
No, it's run-of-the-mill, still I can't live without it_

It's ordinary plain and simple  
Typical, this everyday love  
Same ol', same ol' keeping it new  
(Same ol'/This everyday love)  
Emotional, so familiar  
Nothing about it too peculiar  
Oh, but I can't get enough  
Of this everyday love

_Yeah, of this everyday love  
Can't get enough of this everyday love  
Can't get enough of this everyday love  
Can't get enough of this everyday love  
Can't get enough_

Sora and Riku began to snuggle up to eachother and soon feel asleep not caring about who was watching.

OK now that song was 'everyday love' by rascal flats now if you don't like SORA/RIKU pairings then just leave don't give me a flame on how that's wrong


	6. AN

Dear people who have read and faved this story, as you can guess, I haven't finished this story and I am never gonna finish this story, Instead this story now belongs to KHandTwilightfan15 she will continue this story for me and I am sorry I just find no reason to finish it.


End file.
